Miss you
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Monica made a big mistake. Will Chandler forgive her? I don't really know how to name stuff. So the title sucks. And the summary isn't that good. It's Monica and Chandler though
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own these people.. or whatver people say in there disclaimer thing. Yea.  
  
This takes place in the 10th season. 1009 never happened.  
  
***  
  
Monica stepped into her apartment, and sighed as she hung her coat. She worked hard all day. The resturaunt was really busy. She loved working, but she was glad to be home. She walked into her room to change into a baggy shirt and some sweatpants. She walked to the refrigerator and looked for some ice cream. But they were out. So she walked across the hall to Joey's apartment and looked for some ice cream. Chandler was there with his girlfriend Nancy. They were making out on the barken lounger. "Don't you have a room?" Monica asked as she opened the freezer door.  
  
"Yes. Don't you have an apartment?" Chandler asked as he and Nancy stopped.  
  
"Ran out of ice cream." Monica said and held up a Ben&Jerry's carton thing. It killed Monica to see Chandler with Nancy. She wanted to be with Chandler. She and Chandler were the ones who were supposed to be together. How had Chandler move on so quickly? She wished she had never told Chandler that she didn't want to be with him anymore.. She didn't know what she was talking about. She missed Chandler.  
  
*  
  
2 months ago...  
  
Monica walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey honey!" Chandler called from their bedroom.  
  
"Hey." Monica hung up her purse and coat.  
  
Chandler came out of the bedroom all dressed up. "Welcome home." Chandler said and kissed Monica.  
  
"Why are you so dressed up?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm taking you out to dinner." He smiled. "So go get dressed and I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok. What's the occasion?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Chandler laughed and left.  
  
Monica sighed and walked into the bedroom. Monica didn't really care. She wanted to tell Chandler that she thinks they should see other people.. get a divorce or something. She loved Chandler but she just... she couldn't take it. Her life was going nowhere with him. She wanted kids. He couldn't give her kids. The adoption agency didn't call them. So she kind of gave up. She met this guy at her resturaunt. He was a new waitor. He wanted to be a chef. So Monica had started helping him cook and stuff. His name was Zack. He was tall, tan, blonde, and cute. He was a hott waitor. They had spent alot of time together. They became close and one day Zack told Monica that he had feelings for her. Monica felt the same way. But she didn't do anything about it because she was married to Chandler. She loved Chandler. Monica opened the closet door and found rose petals all over the closet floor. And the only thing that hung was a beauttiful lightpink strapless dress. Monica picked up the dress. There was a note on the hanger that said: I hope you like this dress. Rachel helped me pick it out. Happy Valentine's Day. "Oh my god!" Monica said as she looked at the dress. It was Valentine's day and she had forgotten ALL about it. She didn't get Chandler anything. She felt so bad.  
  
"MONICA!!" Rachel yelled from the living room.  
  
"In here!" Monica yelled back.  
  
"Mon can i borrow one of your necklaces?" Rachel said walking into the room and going through Monica's jewlery box.  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the dress."  
  
"You're welcome. I didn't do much. Chandler did most of it. You like it?"  
  
"Yea. I love it." Monica smiled. "Rachel... i totally forgot today was Valentine's day!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea. I've been so busy. I forgot."  
  
"Just tell Chandler that his present hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"Ok... I can do that."  
  
"I can't believe you forgot. Anyway i have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a date with this guy Todd. He is SOOOO cute!"  
  
"Oh. have fun."  
  
"Thanks you too!"  
  
"I can't believe i forgot about Valentine's day! I'm so stupid!!"  
  
"It's ok. Maybe you can give Chandler a present after dinner." Rachel smiled and left.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and closed the door.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock at the door, Monica answered it. "Hey... Why are you knocking?" Monica asked Chandler.  
  
"It's been a while since i came and knocked on the door.. and so.."  
  
"You never knocked..."  
  
"Whatever." Chandler looked at Monica. "Wow. You look amazing." She fit perfectly into her dress. Her hair was in romantic waves.  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled. "I look so fat in this dress."  
  
"You don't like the dress?"  
  
"No. I love the dress. It's just.. i don't like the way i look in it."  
  
"Why not?" Chandler asked coming in and closing the door, "You look beautiful in everything. These are for you." Chandler pulled out 2 boquets of flowers, 1 of them were lillies and the other roses. "I wasn't sure which one.. Lillies your favorite and Roses just.. traditional."  
  
Monica took the flowers. "Thank you. They're so beautiful." Monica put the flowers in a vase. "So where are we going tonight?"  
  
"Somewhere..." Chandler said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
*  
  
"What's wrong?" Chandler asked Monica. They were at a beautiful 5 star resturaunt.   
  
"Nothing.. I'm just.. tired." Monica poked at her chicken.  
  
"Sweetie.. c'mon tell me."  
  
"Chandler it's nothing."  
  
Chandler took sipped his wine.  
  
"I'm serious Chandler. It's nothing."Monica put her fork down.  
  
"Nothing huh?"  
  
"Yes nothing!"  
  
"This nothing is something."  
  
"Chandler. Please. Let's just finish dinner. Ok. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"What is it? This is gonna bug me all night!"  
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
"No tell me now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Chandler.. i think.. that.. I don't.. I think we should see other.. people." Monica took a big gulp of her water.  
  
Chandler laughed. "That's funny." He noticed that Monica wasn't laughing. "You're not joking are you?"  
  
"no i'm sorry Chandler.... I told you i didn't want to tell you! Now it ruined your night."  
  
Chandler just sat there and stared at Monica. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He just sighed and continued eating his dinner.  
  
"aren't you gonna say anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why would i be mad at you?"  
  
"I don't know.. I.." Monica looked at her chicken.  
  
Chandler sighed and looked up. "Is it that guy at your resturaunt?"  
  
Monica didn't answer.  
  
"Ok. "  
  
*  
  
When they got home CHandler went straight to the bedroom.  
  
"Chandler let's talk."  
  
"I'm tired. Talk tomorrow." Chandler unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Monica watched him. She noticed something different. "Have you been working out?"  
  
"Yea." Chandler picked up his shirt and put it on. Then he walked into the bathroom. "So where are the divorce papers?" Then he walked out and sat on the couch.  
  
Monica followed him. "There are none. I don't want a divorce! Just... a separation maybe. We need time apart."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Monica if you haven't noticed we haven't been together for the past like 2 months! I've been working out so I could surprise you tonight. I've planned this whole night out.. and it's ruined."  
  
"Wow. Dinner and sex beautiful night."  
  
"We were gonna go to London. I had a plane ready and everything. Bags packed. We were gonna be in the same hotel room the night me and you got together..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea! At the resturaunt when i was in the bathroom i called to cancel."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll get the papers tomorrow. I'm going to Joey's." Chandler said and left.  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
*  
  
Present day...  
  
Monica sat on the couch and opened the top of the ice cream. There was nothing in it. She put it on the coffee table and layed down on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Rachel and Emma moved in with Monica and Chandler took Rachel's room. Rachel came into the apartment carrying a sleeping Emma in her arms. She walked into her room and put Emma down, then she walked back out. She looked at Monica who was sleeping and smiled. Rachel grabbed the blanket on the couch and put it over Monica. She noticed something odd. It was a bump(You know sometimes when you have a blanket on or soemthing theres like bumps.. yea i dunno). Rachel shrugged and sat in the armchair and turned the tv on. SHe looked back at Monica. The bump was really bugging her. She she got up and was going to make the bump go down but when she touched it didn't deflate. Rachels' eye's widened. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
***  
  
Wow that is pretty bad hehe. Yea. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks 3 


	2. Miss you 2

Monica woke up startled. "What?! What happened?!"  
  
   
  
"What do you mean what happened?! You tell me!"  
  
   
  
"What are you talking about?!" Monica sat up.  
  
   
  
"Wh... what is that?! A.. a beachball or something.. or. ew!!" Rachel sat on the couch next to Monica.  
  
   
  
"What are you talking about Rach?"  
  
   
  
"That!"  
  
   
  
Monica looked behind her. "What?"  
  
   
  
"Nevermind.. i'm probably just really tired."  
  
   
  
"Rachel what's going on?"  
  
   
  
"I thought for a second that you were pregnant, but i'm obviously losing it."  
  
   
  
Monica laughed. "Me pregnant? HAH! Well.. i'm going to bed." Monica quickly walked to her bedroom.  
  
   
  
Rachel sat on the couch and thought for a second, then she quickly followed Monica. "Oh my god!"  
  
   
  
"What?"   
  
   
  
"You ARE pregnant!" Rachel's mouth dropped.  
  
   
  
"what?! You're crazy!"  
  
   
  
"Nuh uh! That bump is still there!"  
  
   
  
"What bump?"  
  
   
  
"This one." Rachel lifted Monica's shirt.  
  
   
  
"Oh.. that one..."  
  
   
  
"Oh my gosh! Monica! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
   
  
"Because. I don't know.."  
  
   
  
"You don't tell me anything anymore.. even though we live together again." And by anything Rachel meant what happened between Monica and Chandler.  
  
   
  
"That's not true."  
  
   
  
"Then why won't you tell me what happened between you and Chandler? We all want to know. I mean it had to be something really big to break you guys up... was it the baby?" Rachel gestured towards Monica's stomach. "Is it Chandler's?"  
  
   
  
"Yes it's Chandler's.  And he doesn't know."  
  
   
  
"Why not?"  
  
   
  
"He has Nancy."  
  
   
  
"So you're not together because of Nancy?"  
  
   
  
"Well.. no. It's my fault we're not together anymore."  
  
   
  
"What?"  
  
   
  
"I thought.. i thought i didn't love him or need him anymore. You know Zack?"  
  
   
  
"N.. Ohhhh that really hott guy at your resturaunt?"  
  
   
  
"Yea."  
  
   
  
"Yea. He's hott."  
  
   
  
"Well.. i thought i liked him.. and he liked me but we couldn't be together because i was with Chandler and on Valentine's day i told Chandler that i didn't want to be with him and then one day i kissed Zack and i realized i made a HUGE mistake."  
  
   
  
"Was he that bad of a kisser?"  
  
   
  
"No. He was really good actually.. i just.. i missed Chandler. While we kissed i thought about Chandler and i can't stop thinking about him... i miss him SO much!" Monica's eyes stung. "That was so cheesy!"  
  
   
  
"Oh sweetie." Rachel pulled Monica into a hug. "You should go talk to Chandler. and how was that cheesy?"  
  
   
  
Monica sniffed. "Because it sounded so dumb!"  
  
   
  
"So it's not true?"  
  
   
  
"No it was true!" Monica cried  
  
   
  
"Awww. You have to talk to Chandler."  
  
   
  
"I know."  
  
   
  
"When are you gonna do it?"  
  
   
  
"I was thinking.. after the baby's born."  
  
   
  
"Monica, I think CHandler will want to see the birth of his child."  
  
   
  
"you're right" Monica sighed.  
  
   
  
"You wanna tell him?"  
  
   
  
"Monica!"  
  
   
  
"Fine!" Monica layed on the bed.  
  
   
  
Rachel put her hand on Monica's stomach. "How far along are ya?"  
  
   
  
"5 months."  
  
   
  
"O. I always thought that if you ever were pregnant you would be the happiest person ever. Like you would tell the whole world."  
  
   
  
Monica laughed.  
  
   
  
"Yea. I was so freaked out when i tried to flatten that bump."  
  
   
  
"I miss him." Monica said and looked at a picture of Chandler.  
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
Chandler walked into Central Perk and looked for Monica.  
  
   
  
Monica walked into Central Perk.   
  
   
  
Chandler turned around.   
  
   
  
"I need to talk to you." They both said at the same time. They both sat on the couch facing each other.  
  
   
  
"you look great." Monica said to Chandler.  
  
   
  
"Thanks. What were you gonna talk to me about?"  
  
   
  
"No you go first."  
  
   
  
"No no. Lady's first."  
  
   
  
"Go Chandler."  
  
   
  
"Fine. Ok.. Umm.. here." Chandler handed a yellow envelope to Monica. "Umm.. Nancy and I are getting married." Chandler said with a small smile.  
  
   
  
Monica's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please review this one! 


	3. Miss you 3

Chandler cleared his throat. "Nancy and i are getting married."  
  
"That's crazy!!!! You guys can't get married! You guys have been going out for like a month! Unless you have something to tell me."  
  
"No I'm not like you I wouldn't cheat on you. And we've been going out for 2 months. We got together like a week after we broke up. And you know what? It doesn't matter that we've only been going out for 2 months because we went out for 2 years before we got engaged and that didn't work out too well."  
  
Monica opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Hey baby." It was Nancy. She was like 6 feet tall. Blonde hair blue eyes. She looked like a model... well she was a model.  
  
Monica and Chandler turned.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Chandler smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you." Nancy said not letting go of Chandler. "I have to leave early!"  
  
"What?" Chandler looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but they moved up the fashion show in Paris and i have to go in for a fitting and stuff and i'm so so so sorry. That's why i came to tell you I have to cancel tonight..."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But i also came so we can spend time together before i leave." She smiled and kissed him.   
  
"Oh Ok. Then." He smiled at Nancy. And remembered Monica. "Oh.. um Monica. o what were you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Um.. I forgot." Monica felt like throwing up as she watched nancy suck on Chandler's neck.   
  
"O ok. Well how 'bout we finish this conversation later tonight.. at 7."  
  
"Ok. I'll make dinner."  
  
"Sounds great. Bye." Chandler and Nancy got up.  
  
"Bye Monica." Nancy waved. And they left.  
  
*  
  
Monica was setting the table.  
  
Rachel walked in holding Emma's hand. "Hey Mon."  
  
"Hey." Then she looked down at Emma. "Hey sweetie! you want a cookie?"  
  
"Cookie cookie!"  
  
Monica and Rachel laughed.  
  
"I'll get it." Rachel and grabbed 2 cookies. One for her and one for Emma. "Why's the table set?" She handed a cookie to Emma.  
  
"Chandler's coming over to talk..."  
  
"Ooo." Rachel put a piece of cookie into her mouth. "What's this?" Rachel asked as she plopped onto the couch and held up a yellow envolope.  
  
"I don't know Chandler gave that to me this afternoon."  
  
"You didn't open it?"  
  
"Nope. I'll open it later."  
  
"Oh. When's he coming over?"  
  
"7"  
  
"Oh well then me and Emma better go. We'll be at Joey's if you need anything." She smiled and before picking up Emma she stood there and looked and Emma and laughed.  
  
Monica looked at Emma and laughed too.  
  
She had chocolate and crumbs all over her face.  
  
Rachel grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face. "You'll be doing this soon." Rachel smiled.  
  
*  
  
Monica fell asleep on the couch waiting for CHandler. He didn't show up at all. It was 1 in the morning.  
  
Rachel opened the door to the apartment carrying Emma, who was sleeping. She looked at the table still set and food on the plates untouched. She walked over to the couch and saw Monica sleeping. She went into her room and set Emma down in her bed and came back out. "Monica sweetie." Rachel put her arm on Monica's arm.  
  
Monica opened her eyes.  
  
"You gonna go to your room?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"1..."  
  
"He never showed up!"  
  
"Oh.. sweetie he probably had a good reason."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Monica got up and before she could enter her room the door opened.  
  
"SO sorry i'm late!!" CHandler said.  
  
Monica continued to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Monica!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"SHH! Emma's sleeping!" Rachel said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are you late? and it better be a good reason!"  
  
"It is.. Nancy got was able to get a later flight. So we could spend more time together and so yea.."  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
Chandler opened the door to Monica's room. "Monica.."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
"Why? Because you said you were gonna be here at 7 and i waited forever. You show up at 1."  
  
"At least i showed up."  
  
"I don't care. I filled out the damn divorce papers. They're on the table." She turned around and faced Chandler. "Congradulations." SHe said softly.  
  
"Thanks..." Chandler smiled and walked in to give Monica a hug but Monica backed away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't.."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later... i guess." Chandler smiled and left her room.  
  
"Bye Chandler." Rachel said with a wave.  
  
"Later." He grabbed the envelope and left.  
  
Rachel walked into Monica's room and sat on her bed. "Sweetie.." She stroked her back.  
  
Monica was crying. "I'm not tell him."  
  
***  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! What did you think of that? Please review!!!!!!! 


	4. Miss you 4

3 months later...  
  
"Monica you have to go on maternity leave."  
  
"No. Rach I can't."  
  
"Why not? You're 8 months pregnant. You can't stand in that kitchen all day cooking."  
  
"Yes i can."  
  
"Well then what are you gonna do when the baby's born?"  
  
"I'll call in sick for like a week and get a baby sitter..."  
  
"So you don't wanna spend time with your baby?"  
  
"Of course i do."  
  
"Then take the leave!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I don't even know what to do when the baby comes! What do i tell everyone?"Monica looks at her watch. "Gotta go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Work. Help me up please." Monica put her hands up.  
  
"See if you were on maternity leave you wouldn't have to get up."  
  
"JUst help me up."  
  
Rachel helped Monica up. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Rach."  
  
Rachel walked over to where Emma was playing. "Hey sweetie."  
  
*  
  
Monica walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey." Rachel said and put the magazine she was reading down.  
  
"My feet hurt so much."  
  
"That's what you get for not listening to me."   
  
Monica rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Where's Emma?" Monica put her feet on the coffee table.  
  
"She's with Ross."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Want anything?" Rachel asked walking over to the kitchen.  
  
"No. I'm not hungry. I feel like throwing up."  
  
"Ok.. water?"  
  
"No. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."  
  
"Ok. Night."  
  
Monica just sat there.  
  
"I thought you were going to bed."  
  
"Will you help me please?" Monica gave Rachel a huge smile.  
  
Rachel smiled back and helped Monica.  
  
*  
  
Chandler came out of his room tying his tie.  
  
"Ooo someone looks sexy." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Yea. If i were gay I'd be all over you." Mike nodded his head. "But i'm not. and so..." Mike grabs Phoebe's face and kisses her.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" Ross asked.  
  
"He's going out with Nancy." Joey said and shook his head. "Ross you're so dumb." Joey laughed and hit him.  
  
"Hey!" Ross hit Joey back.  
  
Joey hit Ross back.  
  
"Stop!" Chandler said. "Me and Na..."  
  
He was interrupted by Rachel bursting into the apartment. "Chandler!" They heard screaming from across the hall. It was Monica.   
  
"What's going on?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Monica's going into labor or somethings wrong!"  
  
Without asking questions Chandler ran over to their apartment and into Monica's room.  
  
Monica was crying. "Chandler it hurts!" SHe was clutching her stomach.  
  
"Monica it's ok. Come on can you stand up?" Chandler asked in a soft voice.  
  
Monica shook her head. "It hurts!"  
  
Chandler picked her up and walked really fast. He didn't care that she was really heavy. "It's ok Monica. You're gonna be fine." CHandler kept saying to Monica in a soft voice.  
  
Monica kept crying because of the pain.  
  
The others stood in the hall as Chandler walked down the stairs carrying Monica.  
  
"Monica's pregnant?" Ross asked. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Chandler knew?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes she is pregnant. Happened along time ago. No CHandler doesn't know. Let's go.."  
  
"Well he knows now." Joey said and walked. "I'm gonna go help him with the doors." Joey ran.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!How was it? Bad? Please review this! Was that confusing? Sorry. 


	5. Miss you 5

Everyone, except Monica and Chandler, are sitting in the wating room.  
  
"I can't believe we never knew about Monica being pregnant. That's so bizarre." Phoebe said scratching her arm.  
  
"Yea i mean if she's like 8 months pregnant I think we should've been able to figure out she was pregnant like a long time ago. How didn't we know?" Ross rubbed his head. "What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Everythings gonna be fine Ross... It's Monica." Rachel said and walked over to Ross and hugged him, and sat next to him. "You guys wouldn't have really known. I mean she wore baggy clothes."  
  
"But you can still see the bump." Ross said.  
  
"Yea but she wore like layers of clothing and super baggy stuff. And those huge bags."   
  
"Yea.. now that you mention it that is kinda weird," Phoebe said.   
  
"Yea but can't you still see the bump?" Ross asked.  
  
"I guess I always saw a bump i just didn't realize that Monica was pregnant... bump" Phoebe said.  
  
"That made no sense honey." Mike said with a nod.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Joey said. "I'm so worried I can't eat!"  
  
"You know what I wonder?" Mike asked.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How Chandler was able to carry Monica. If Monica's 8 months pregnant.. I mean he's so weak!" Mike shrugged.  
  
"Yea that is weird." Phoebe wrapped her arms around Mike.  
  
"Well he's been working out. ALOT." Joey nodded his head. "He could take all of us now that he's been working out. He can bench...." Joey thought for a while. "I don't remember but he can bench alot! I'm scared of him. That's all he does. He wakes up, eats, goes to work, goes out with Nancy and worksout..."  
  
"That is true." Ross said. "And it was probably the adrenaline or something."  
  
"Yea we didn't see that much of him.." Rachel said tightening her arms around Ross.  
  
"Monica too." Ross scratched his nose."I can't believe we didn't find out sooner!"  
  
"She's not even ready. She doesn't have a crib or any of the baby stuff. She's been so busy at work and then when she comes home she's too tired to do anything. She wouldn't listen to me. I told her to take maternity leave but no she doesn't listen ever!" Rachel let go of Ross and crossed her arms. "If she listened to me maybe nothing would've happened!" Rachel sighed. "I hope that the baby's all right..."  
  
"I hope Monica's all right." Joey bit his lip because he knew he was gonna start crying.  
  
"JOey you ok?" Phoebe rubbed his arm.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. I just... I... want everything to be ok." Joey closed his eyes and sat back.  
  
"Everything will be ok." Phoebe tried to reassure him. But she wasn't so sure herself.  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna go see how everything's going. I can't take it anymore." Rachel got up, put her hand over eyes, which stung, and left. She stood outside of a glass window and looked in. Chandler was talking to a doctor. The room was filled with doctors and nurses. She couldn't see Monica because the doctors and nurses were in the way. Rachel watched Chandler and the doctor talk. Then the doctor started pushing Chandler out, but it looked like CHandler refused to go.  
  
Chandler came out with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked and walked over to Chandler.  
  
"He said......" Tears kept running down his face. "The doctor said that he doesn't know if Monica's gonna live because there are so many complications or something." He banged the backside of his head against a wall and slid down.  
  
"Oh my god." Rachel's hand started to shake. She was crying. She slid down next to Chandler and they hugged each other. Rachel could barley say "We have to tell the others."  
  
"I know." Chandler cried even more when he realized that nobody could say 'I know' like Monica. In her cute little way. "Let's go." He stood up and helped Rachel up. They walked into the waiting room holding hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked standing up.  
  
Rachel sniffed. "The doctor said that....." Rachel couldn't say it. It hurt her too much to say it.  
  
"Monica might die..." Chandler sighed. He had never cried this much and none of them has ever seen him cry like this.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe's voice cracked.  
  
Mike comforted her.  
  
"She can't die! What are we gonna do without her?!" Joey stood up and yelled. "Why is she gonna die?!"  
  
"There are some complications." Chandler wiped his eyes.  
  
"I don't even know if we should buy baby stuff for her..." Rachel was shaking even more then she was before.  
  
Ross wrapped an arm around Rachel's neck and the other one on her back. "It's ok sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine."  
  
"Why are you worrying about baby toys anyway?" Chandler cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm not talking about baby toys. I'm talking about like cribs and all that baby stuff." Rachel said looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean? why would you need that? Monica's probably all ready. Unless she couldn't find the perfect crib."  
  
"No. She's not ready. She has absolutley nothing. NO clothes, no diapers, no bottles, No crib no nothing. She was so scared to have this baby."  
  
"Why?" CHandler licked his lips.  
  
"She was doing it alone."  
  
Chandler cleared his throat again. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." Chandler said and left.  
  
"Surprised this question was never asked. But who's the father?" Phoebe shifted in her seat.  
  
"You're gonna have to ask Monica." Rachel nodded.  
  
"You don't know?" Mike asked.  
  
"I do know. I just think Monica should tell you."  
  
"What if something happens and she can't tell us?" Joey asked,  
  
"I don't know." Rachel began to cry again.  
  
"No stop crying!" Ross yelled. "I'm so sick of this! We shouldn't be crying! There is still a possibility that Monica will live! So just stop crying! Her dream is about to come true and she will not die because she's brave. She's the bravest women ever. I know she's going to die!"  
  
*  
  
Chandler looked through the window. Monica's dream was finally coming true. Or it kinda did. She was pregnant. And she was gonna have a baby. And the fact that she might die and not get to live her dream killed him inside. He still loved her deep down inside. The doctors were still hovering around Monica. He could see Monica's big toe, but that was it. Nothing more. But he loved that toe. He loved everything about her. THen a doctor turned around, the same doctor that talked to Chandler before. The doctor walked outside to Chandler.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bing."  
  
"Hi. How's she doing?" Chandler wanted to start crying again.  
  
"She's.. to tell you the truth.. I'm umm.." He took a deep breathe.  
  
***  
  
Thank you SOO much for the reviews! I don't know if that cleared anything up. I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Miss You 6

"You're beautiful. you know that?" Chandler smiled at the baby he held in his arms. "You're going to look like your mother. Yes you are."  
  
Monica could hear Chandler's voice in the background, so she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"You have the best mommy you know that? She's awsome." Chandler looked up and saw Monica staring at him. "Morning."  
  
Monica gave Chandler a weak smile.  
  
"You wanna meet you're daughter?"  
  
"of course."  
  
Chandler walked over to Monica and placed the baby in her hands.  
  
"She's beautiful Chandler! I love her!"  
  
Chandler gave a small laugh. "What are you gonna name her?"  
  
"I don't yet. Why are you all dressed up?"  
  
"Huh?" Chandler looked down. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No what. Tell me."  
  
"Nancy. I totally completely forgot about Nancy."  
  
"Oh.. "  
  
"I should go anyway, I'm glad you're alright. THe guys are outside waiting. Congradulations." Chandler headed out the door.  
  
Monica looked at the door and then back to the baby. SHe wanted Chandler to stay with her. "You like him? He's your daddy you know that?"  
  
*  
  
Joey put his keys on the counter.  
  
"Hey." Chandler turned around in the barken Lounger.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be with Nancy."  
  
"Yea. Well.."  
  
"She broke up with you?" Joey had a tiny smile on his face. He liked Nancy he just didn't like her with Chandler. He just doesn't like her because he thinks Chandler should be with Monica. He still doesn't know why he and Monica broke up. The only person who knows is Rachel and out of all the secrets this was the only secret she's kept.   
  
"No."  
  
"She's mad at you?"  
  
"Kinda. but no. She's going to L.A."  
  
"Moving?"  
  
"No. Would you let me finish?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Fine. I won't tell you."  
  
"Ok yes! Tell me!" Joey grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and walked towards Chandler.  
  
Chandler took a beer and opened it. "She has a photoshoot."  
  
"That's it?" Joey drank his beer.  
  
"Yea. She's shooting for a Victoria Secret catalogue."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm sorry but your girlfriend is hott"  
  
"Thanks." Chandler looked at the lable on the beer bottle. "So how's Monica doing?"  
  
"She's great."  
  
'Name the baby yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She said that she doesn't know what to name her. And she needs time to think about it."  
  
Chandler licked his lips. "Oh."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So umm.. Chandler?"  
  
"What?" Chandler put his beer on the floor and turned on the TV.  
  
"Are you gonna go visit Monica?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not my kid.. And i already saw her."  
  
"What if she is your kid?"  
  
"No trust me she's not." Chandler took a huge gulp of his beer.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because me and Monica can't have kid's ok!"  
  
"But you said.."  
  
"No it doesn't matter. Ok? We can't have kids. Doesn't matter what the stupid doctor said about the small chance. We can't have kids and thats that. Ok that's why Monica broke up with me!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chandler ran his hands through his hair. "Well.. she didn't really say that. But i know that's part of the reason. And that stupid guy at her resturaunt."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"I need another beer."  
  
"Dude what happened?"  
  
"Not important."  
  
"Not important?! Not important? You and Monica aren't together that's not important?"  
  
"No it's not! I have Nancy I'm with Nancy so obviously it's not important that me and MOnica aren't together anymore!"  
  
"Why do you love Nancy?"  
  
"Why? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because i don't think you love her. No. I KNOW you don't love her."  
  
"If i didn't love her why would i ask her to marry me?"  
  
"I know when your in love. It's the way you act. You act different.I know for a fact that you don't love Nancy. Everytime i see you guys you're like making out."  
  
"How would you know how i feel?" Chandler was turning a little red.  
  
"You're right. How would i know? I don't even see you that much. When i see you you have like Nancy attached to you. You guys don't even talk or say hi. You guys just sit in that stupid chair and make out. You could at least make out in your room instead of out here. You're too busy to even talk to anyone. We barley ever talk"  
  
"You know what? I can't talk to you guys! You know why!? Because when i see you guys it reminds me of Monica! What really pisses me off is that i can't go 5 minutes without thinking about Moncia. 5 minutes Joey! Sometimes I think that if me and Nancy are together for a long time maybe just maybe i could go longer without thinking about Moncia. But that isn't working too well. I can barley sleep because if i do i dream about Monica. Everything is about Monica. And when i was in that hospital room holding that baby it killed me inside knowing that that little girl wasn't mine. I know I would've loved that baby more then anybody. I can't go to the hospital and see Monica. I'm trying to live without Monica. WHich is impossible!" Chandler rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry man." There was a long silence. " Why don't you go tell her how you feel... that you still love her."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Yea right she broke up with me. Ok. She doesn't love me. So doesn't matter if i tell her i still love her because she doesn't care." Chandler got up and opened the fridge for another beer.  
  
"She told us that she wanted to thank you for saving her but you left before she could... i think you should go talk to her.. maybe she'll tell you who the father is."  
  
"I don't want to know who the father is.. She didn't tell you guys?"  
  
"No. We asked but she wouldn't tell us. Rachel knows but she won't tell us."  
  
"Do you guys really want to know?"  
  
"Yea. Phoebe said that if you don't ask she'll kill you."  
  
Chandler laughed. After a very lomg pause. "Ok. FIne. I'lll go but its only because Phoebe's gonna kill me." Chandler left the appartment.  
  
*  
  
Chandler opened the door to monica's room. "Knock Knock."  
  
Monica smiled. "Hey."  
  
"These are for you." Chandler gave Monica a huge boquet of roses.  
  
"aww thank you. They're beautiful."  
  
"And this are for you." Chandler smiled and gave the baby a cute little bear. "She loves it."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Look at her. She's staring at it."  
  
"Her eyes aren't even open."  
  
"She senses it"  
  
Monica laughed. "Thanks Chandler."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"No. Thanks for saving us."  
  
"Again. No problem... What's her name?"  
  
"I was thinking Caitlin. Cause her father absolutley wanted that name for his doughter. Unless you wanted to name your daughter Caitlin if you have one with Nancy..."  
  
"That's the name I picked." CHandler laughed "Yea.. Nancy and i aren't having kids so.. Doesn't matter." Chandler shrugged.   
  
"Why aren't you having kids?"  
  
"Nancy doesn't want any."  
  
"And you want to marry her? Chandler i know you want kids. You have to have kids your meant to be a daddy."  
  
"Yea. Right. Like you really wanted to have kids with me. "  
  
"I did. Why else do you think we had sex so much?" She laughed.  
  
"Cause i'm good.. so what's her full name?"  
  
"Caitlin i don't know her middle name yet Bing."  
  
"Wow... did you just say Bing?"  
  
"Yes i did.."  
  
"Ww... why.. why?"  
  
"Because usually the kids take there dads last name."  
  
"Oh. But i'm not really the dad... I just was the first person other then the doctor to hold her."  
  
"You're the father."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Your the only person i've slept with for the past like 6.. 7 years."  
  
"Really?"  
  
***  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! How was it? Please review!!! 


	7. Miss You 7

Monica laughed. "Yea."  
  
"So... this is my baby?" Chandler pointed to Caitlin.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chandler sat down. "Wow.. umm.." Chandler sat there quietly.  
  
"Chandler... you don't have to be involved at all.. if it makes you feel weird."  
  
"No.. um.. wow. umm.. well. i. um.. huh.. wow." Chandler shook his head. "I umm.. i want to be apart of her life. Definatley. umm wow. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was never the right time..."  
  
"What are you talking about you had like i don't know... a couple months to tell me."  
  
"I know. It's just.. You were always with Nancy. And then remember that time when you told me about you and Nancy.. getting married?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I was gonna tell you that i was pregnant.. but um.. well.. i guess i got scared. And then um. That night we were supposed to have dinner and i was gonna tell you but you never showed up.."  
  
"I did show up."  
  
"I figured since you didn't show up you didn't care.. and i don't know... I'm so sorry. I should've told you. But i was mad at you."  
  
"Yea..." Chandler cleared his throat. "What's her middle name?"  
  
"I was thinking Isabelle."  
  
"Pretty.. why?"  
  
"Why not?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Because i want to know the reason why you want her middle name to be Isabelle."  
  
"Do you not like it?"  
  
"I love it. But c'mon i know you have a reason."  
  
"Ok. Caitlin Isabelle Bing. put it together."  
  
"Caitlin is a bell Bing." Chandler laughed. "People are gonna make fun of her. Bell Bing! I get it" Chandler continued to laugh.   
  
"Well.. i wasn't exactly thinking that but thats cute" Monica giggled. "Caitlin is a beautiful Bing."  
  
"Yea she is beautiful.But uh sorry Mon uh Isabeautiful is kinda a weird name. I thought we were talking about Isabelle. I like that better then Isabeautiful."  
  
"Belle in french is beautiful"  
  
"Why are you mixing french with english. Why don't you just make her middle name all french?"  
  
"Do you really not like the name or something?"  
  
"No. I love it. Just tryin to give you a hard time." Chandler smiled.  
  
"You're so mean!" Monica punched CHandler playfully.  
  
Chandler laughed. THen he looked at his watch. "Hey i gotta go."  
  
"Oh ok.."  
  
"I'll be back after work. ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye Caitlin." Chandler waved to Caitlin. "Bye Mon." Chandler walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
Chandler lied. He wasn't going to go to work. It was his day off. He opened the door to Monica's apartment to find everyone there. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey how is she?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Go..."  
  
"Who's the father?" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Guess." Chandler went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.  
  
"TELL US BING! I'll kick your bony little.." Phoebe went up to Chandler and sqeezed his cheeks(face)  
  
"OK! OK! Just Please let go." Chandler sounded funny.  
  
Phoebe let go.  
  
"Thank you... ok the father is.... me."  
  
"What?" They all said together.   
  
Everyone looked at Rachel.  
  
"What?" RAchel asked innocently.  
  
"You already knew." Ross said.  
  
"So.. doesn't mean i can't join in."  
  
"I knew it was your baby!" Joey went up to him and put him on the back. "Congradulations man!" Joey gave Chandler a big hug.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"SOrry." Joey let go.  
  
"Congradulations!!" They all said and went over to hug Chandler.  
  
"Rach.." Chandler started to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm would you mind if we traded apartments? So i could be here with monica and the baby."  
  
"No i don't mind at all." Rachel smiled.  
  
"I was thinking we could turn your room into a nursery..."  
  
"Where are you gonna sleep?" Ross asked.  
  
"I don't know.. on the couch i guess."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Why not? I slept on that couch all the time."  
  
"You should sleep in a bed. How about Monica's?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
Chandler laughed. "No. I don't think Nancy would like that."  
  
"Is she gonna like you living with Monica.. have you told her about the baby?"  
  
"No... not.. yet. I just found out. Doesn't matter. I want to get that nursery done before Monica comes home. So we have a couple days. Where is her baby book?" Chandler asked.  
  
"What baby book?" Joey asked  
  
"I know Monica has to have a baby book if she had a wedding book."  
  
"Oh. She gave it to me." Phoebe said. "I haven't opened it or anything yet. But i have it."  
  
"Could you go get it? So we can start on it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great."  
  
*  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Ok. So we need a light pink paint.." Chandler looked at rows and rows of paint cans. "Theres a lot of pink.." CHandler nodded.  
  
"Chandler Bing?" An attractive man with blonde spiky hair came over.  
  
"Umm yea?" CHandler gave him a weird look. He looked familiar but he just couldn't figure out who he was...  
  
"It's me Zack. I used to work for Monica. We met a few times."  
  
"Oh... yea.." Chandler suddenly felt a pang of anger. He wanted to punch him. "Yea.. i remember." It was the guy who stole Monica from him.  
  
"I'm gonna go look at the paint over there." RAchel said and started to walk away.  
  
"No. Stay." Chandler grabbed her arm.  
  
"How is she? I haven't seen her since i got a new job. A chef at another resturaunt. In soho."  
  
"She's fine. So Rach which pink?" Chandler tried to not pay attention to Zack.  
  
"So umm.. what's the paint for?" Zack asked.  
  
Chandler wanted to say 'none of your damn buisness' but he couldn't because that would be rude. "For a room."  
  
"Yea Monica just had a baby." Rachel smiled.  
  
Chandler glared at Rachel.  
  
"Oops. Just kidding." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Oh. Monica had a baby?"  
  
"Yea." Chandler didn't want Zack to know. He didn't know why.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe she didn't tell me."  
  
"Why would she tell you?" Chandler asked coldly.  
  
"It's my baby isn't it?"  
  
"No. It's my baby."  
  
"Are you sure. Because she told me that you guys can't have kids."  
  
"She told you that?"  
  
"Yea. After that we had sex..."  
  
"What?" Chandler turned and looked at him.  
  
*  
  
Chandler burst into Monica's hospital room waking her up. It was clear that he was mad. He stared at her for a while. She had never seen him this angry. Not even when she told him she wanted to see other people. "YOU LIED TO ME!"  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!How was that? I looked over it a couple times but there are probably some typos... my thumbs are ducktaped down hehe.. so its kinda hard to type.. yea anyway Please review. 


	8. Miss You 8

"About what?" Monica looked confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb!"  
  
"I'm not playing dumb."  
  
"Why would you lie to be about that?"  
  
"About what?!" Monica was kinda getting annoyed.  
  
"Ran into Zack today."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yea. Told me about your little secret." Chandler grabbed a chair and sat in it.  
  
"What little secret?"  
  
"Stop playing stupid!"  
  
"Chandler what the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
"Caitlin isn't a Bing! She's a..... a.... a Zack!"  
  
"WHAT?" Monica rolled her eyes. "Zack told you this?"  
  
"Yea. Yea he did."  
  
"Zack didn't know I was pregnant."  
  
"I know. Rachel told him. You had sex with Zack and you lied to me!"  
  
"No, I didn't!!!"  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Monica yelled.  
  
"Give it up Mon. I'm not helping you raise Caitlin." Chandler said coldly.  
  
"I don't.."  
  
"Bye." Chandler got up and left.  
  
*  
  
Rachel waited outside the hospital. "I told you."  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"She denied it." Chandler waved his arm in the air for a cab.  
  
"Chandler I've been trying to tell you the whole time she's not lying! Zack is an ass."  
  
"I'm sure he is." Chandler opened the door to the cab and got in.  
  
Rachel followed him.  
  
"Airport please." Chandler said to the driver.  
  
"What no. Why are you going to the airport?"  
  
"Going to L. A be with Nancy.  
  
"What about Monica?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You can't just leave her Chandler!"  
  
"Why not? She lied and cheated on me. "  
  
"She didn't lie or cheat on you! Chandler she loves you."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe Monica?"  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to shut your mouth?"  
  
"Stop being such an ass!"  
  
"Then stop being a bitch!" Chandler gave her a pissed off look.  
  
"You didn't mean that."  
  
"You bet your ass I did."  
  
"Driver stop please!" Rachel glared at Chandler. "You know what? Monica deserves better then you. So does that baby. Go ahead and go to L. A and screw your girlfriend. I don't care anymore. I thought you were different Chandler." Rachel got out and slammed the door.   
  
*  
  
Tears ran down Chandler's face as he stared out the window. He was on the plane. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" Chandler sniffed.  
  
"Hey babe what's wrong?" It was Nancy.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm umm on a plane."  
  
"You are? Where are you going?  
  
"Well, I was going to surprise you."  
  
"Awww baby. You're so sweet! I can't believe your on a plane the reception is so good!"  
  
"I know. I'm gonna go OK. I'll see you later."  
  
"OK bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Love you."  
  
Chandler closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He wiped the tears off his face. He didn't want to think about Monica anymore. "Stop thinking about Monica." Chandler told himself. Maybe he was too mean to Rachel and Monica. Maybe he was a little too harsh. Rachel's words kept playing over and over in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go back and apologize to Rachel or else he knew he would regret it.  
  
*  
  
When he arrived at the airport Nancy was there. Waiting for him. He wasn't really expecting that. "Hey baby!" Nancy ran over to Chandler with open arms. "I missed you!" She kissed him and hugged him again.  
  
"Hey." Chandler forced a smile. "Um I have to go back to New York."  
  
"What? You just got here."  
  
"I know I'm sorry. I just.. I said something really mean to Rachel and I have to apologize."  
  
"Call her." Nancy dragged Chandler over to baggage claim.  
  
"I don't have any luggage."  
  
"You don't? Why?"  
  
"I just went straight to the airport no packing. I can't call Rachel because she won't pick up."  
  
"But sweetie you just got here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Nancy wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and pecked him on the lips.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the ticket place. "Hey when's your next flight to New York?"  
  
"In about 3 hours."  
  
"O. OK. I'd like to get a ticket please." Chandler gave the lady his credit card and id. "Babe you wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"OK." Nancy smiled.  
  
"Here you go sir. Please sign here." The lady put his credit card, id, and ticket on the counter and gave him the receipt.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what did you say to Rachel that was so bad?" Nancy said as they walked away.  
  
"I called her a bitch."  
  
"aww honey that's why you're going back? Cause you called her a bitch? She'll get over it."  
  
"And I have to talk to Monica."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff?"  
  
"Stuff Stuff." Chandler licked his lips.  
  
"Baby. Tell me." Nancy stopped.  
  
"No. I don't think I should."  
  
"Please."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have 3 hours."  
  
Chandler stared at her.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Bye." Chandler kissed Nancy.  
  
"Bye." Nancy pulled him in for a hug. "Just tell Monica you want a DNA test."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Mmmk. Bye. I love you."   
  
Chandler smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Bye." Chandler walked away.  
  
*  
  
Chandler thought about a lot of things on the flight back to New York. Chandler opened the door to Monica's room very quietly.  
  
Monica was holding Caitlin. She didn't seem to notice Chandler come in. "How do you like your new name? Caitlin Gellar."  
  
Caitlin started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry. I don't like it either." Monica said in a soft voice.   
  
"Me either." Chandler said and closed the door.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler for a while. Then she looked down at Caitlin. "Get out." Monica didn't change the tone in her voice.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reivews!!How was that? Please review. 


	9. Miss you 9

"Monica please.." Chandler sat in the chair next to Monica.  
  
"What happened to L.A?"  
  
"I came back. Can we talk?"  
  
"We are talking."  
  
"Ok fine.. I wanted to know if I could have a DNA test.." Chandler was scared Monica was gonna say no.  
  
"Why?" Monica looked at Chandler.  
  
"Because if Caitlin is mine I want to be there for her.."  
  
"Then why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"Believe me when I say she's yours."  
  
"Because I can't.." Chandler licked his lips.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"No. Monica just answer me can we take this DNA test?"  
  
Monica sighed. "I just want to know why you won't believe me."  
  
"Monica answer me."  
  
Monica closed her eyes cause she wanted to cry. "Fine."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Thank you.."  
  
*  
  
There was a knock on Monica and Rachel's door. Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She got up and opened the door. She was about to slam the door...  
  
But Chandler's foot was in the way. He held out a medium sized wrapped box.  
  
"What is this?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Open it." Chandler smiled.  
  
Rachel took the box and started to unwrap it. "It better not be one of your stupid jokes."  
  
"Open the box."  
  
When Rachel opened the box her mouth dropped. "Oh my god! Oh my god!! OH MY GOD!! CHANDLER!!!" Rachel jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face. "I love you! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!" Rachel squealed. "How did you get it? It's been sold out ever since it came out!! I'm on every list possible!" Rachel took the gold Louis Vuitton purse out of the box. "How did you?"  
  
Chandler smiled. "Well, I was talking to Nancy and she said both of you have been waiting for that purse. And well you've been talking about a gold purse for the longest time and when Nancy said you wanted the new gold Louis Vuitton bag that's been sold out for a while I remembered that I did the Louis Vuitton advertising and they loved what I did. So they told me that if i ever need anything to call them and they'll have the purse for me in 2 seconds. And that was the case."  
  
Rachel gave Chandler a big hug. "I LOVE YOU!! I GOT MY GOLD SOLD OUT LOUIS VUITTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel screamed into Chandler's ear.  
  
"OWWWWWW." Chandler backed away and rubbed his ear.  
  
"Sorry." Rachel made a face.  
  
"Friends again?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be friends?"  
  
"Because we had a fight.."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes "Oh yea... you called me a bitch." Rachel glared at Chandler.  
  
"You still mad after i got you the Louis"  
  
"Is this like a bribe or something?"  
  
"It might be... Would you take it if it were a bribe?" Chandler's poked his head out.  
  
"Duh. Who do you think I am Chandler?"  
  
Chandler laughed  
  
"Chandler i love you! And i love my Louis!!!!" Rachel hugged the purse tighter.  
  
Chandler smiled.  
  
"I thought you were going to LA.." Rachel unzipped her purse to look at the inside.  
  
"Yea. I did..Came back to apologize to you.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yea and taking a DNA test."  
  
"Oh.. Really?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
There was a very long weird silence. "I'm not gonna say anything because i love my purse."  
  
"They're gonna call me when they get the results.." Chandler grinned.  
  
"Oh.. That's cool.. So you talked to Nancy about it.."  
  
"Yea she's not mad because.."  
  
"Because it happened before you got together." Rachel unbuttoned a button.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"We talk.."  
  
"Did you tell her about it? Before I knew about it?" Chandler's eyes grew wider.  
  
"No. I didn't tell anyone. I promise." Rachel looked into Chandler's eyes when she said it.  
  
"Ok.." Chandler's cell phone rang. "Hello. Yes, ... yea.. Great. I'll be there. Thanks." Chandler smiled and hung up..  
  
"That them?"  
  
"Yea.." Chandler ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Nope. Maybe a little.. Yea.. Ok I am scared. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Yea." Rachel smiled and then walked into her room.  
  
"Uhh.. Rach the door.."  
  
Rachel came out with a black Prada purse and dumped all her stuff in the Prada purse into the big pocket in the Louis Vuitton bag. "I'll organize it later. Let's go." Rachel smiled threw her Prada bag on the couch and slung the Louis Vuitton over her shoulder. "I look so hott with this purse!!" Rachel jumped.  
  
Chandler laughed.  
  
*  
  
Once Chandler and Rachel got out of the elevator Rachel ran towards Monica's room.  
  
"Rach! Why are you going so fast?" Chandler ran after her.  
  
Rachel reached Monica's room. "Mon look at my new Louis!!!!!!" Rachel screamed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh my god. It's gorgeous!!" Monica took the purse and looked through it. "How..."  
  
"Chandler." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
Chandler ran into the room out of breath. "Rachel!" Chandler breathed hard.  
  
"Sorry. I had to show Monica the purse.." Rachel smiled innocently.  
  
"Why don't I get a Louis Vuitton?" Monica handed the purse back to Rachel with a smile on her face.  
  
"I had to apologize to Rachel.." Chandler shrugged.  
  
A very attractive doctor, with lipstick all over his mouth, came into the room. "Hey" He smiled. "Who's Chandler Bing?" He looked around the room.  
  
"Me." Chandler raised his hand.  
  
"Dr. Linkell." He held out his hand.  
  
Chandler shook it.   
  
"I'm gonna make this fast because I'm very busy."  
  
"I can tell by the lipstick on his face." Rachel whispered to Monica.  
  
"I heard that." Dr. Linkell looked at his clipboard. And then we wiped his mouth. "Still there?" He look at Rachel.  
  
"Yes.." Rachel was embarrassed. Then she held up her Louis Vuitton. "Look at my Louis Vuitton!" Rachel flashed a huge smile.  
  
"My fiance has been waiting for that purse. You must've been very high on the list. That really is nice... gee...Ok. Anyway. Mr. Bing you want to know if you're Caitlin's father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, congratulations. Caitlin is your daughter." He smiled. "I'll leave you guys alone." Then he ran out yelling. "Justine let's go back into my office!"  
  
Rachel laughed. "He's really hott.. I wish i had a hot doctor when i had Emma.. Too bad he's engaged.." Rachel nodded her head.Then it hit her "Oh my god! CONGRATULATIONS CHANDLER!!" Rachel hugged Chandler.  
  
"Thanks." Chandler was smiling from ear to ear. Then he looked at Monica.  
  
She had her eyes closed.  
  
"Mon?" Chandler got closer to Monica. "Are you.."  
  
Monica opened her eyes. They quickly filled with tears. "I told you."  
  
"Don't cry." Chandler pulled Monica into a hug.  
  
Monica pushed him away. "You yelled at me Chandler! You yelled at me for no reason and you accused me of cheating on you!!" When she blinked the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why couldn't you believe me? You needed a test to prove that Caitlin was your baby? She looks like you Chandler! It's so obvious she's your daughter!!" The tears continued to stroll down her face.  
  
"Monica I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry I didn't believe you. I just.."  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
"I'm gonna go." Rachel was about to leave.  
  
"Knock Knock."  
  
They all looked to the door.  
  
"Oh my god Nancy! What are you doing here?" Chandler's face lit up.  
  
"Hey baby! Postponed because of the weather." Nancy's arms flew open. "I mi.." Her mouth dropped. "Oh my god. Rachel."  
  
"I KNOW!" Rachel said excitedly.   
  
"How?" Nancy took Rachel's purse and held it. "He's beautiful." Nancy smiled.  
  
"I know." Rachel put her fingers up to her lips. "I'll tell you outside." Rachel walked outside and Nancy followed her.  
  
Chandler went to close the door. "I'm sorry about I had no idea Nancy was gonna show up.."  
  
Monica just sat there.  
  
"Monica I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything. And not believing you.I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you the Louis Vuitton bag. I'll buy you anything. You name it you got it."  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"What?" Chandler looked at Monica confused.  
  
"I don't want a Louis Vuitton bag. I don't want a bag! I don't want you to buy me anything!"Monica yelled.  
  
Chandler ran his hands through his hair. "Then what do you want?!" Chandler yelled.   
  
"I want you!"  
  
***  
  
Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!!I'm sorry it took so long.. i would've pposted it like last week but i've had testing... Yesterday was the second to the last eppy.. so sad.. i cried hehe.. yea.. anyway please review!!!!!! 


	10. Miss you 10

"Huh? Wh.. wha.. what did you say?" Chandler asked surprised.  
  
Monica could not believe what she just blurted out. "Nothing."  
  
"You.... you want me?"Chandler pointed to himself.  
  
Monica nodded her head.  
  
"Really?" A smile flashed across his face. He wanted Monica too. But she broke his heart. How did he know she wouldn't do it again? He was engaged to Nancy a girl he liked. But he loved Monica.  
  
Monica didn't know if she should smile at him or just sit there.   
  
"I love you Monica..." Chandler's eyes grew wider when he realized what he just said.  
  
"I love you too. I've never stopped loving you and I'm so so so so so sorry.."  
  
Chandler walked slowly over to Monica and kissed her passionatly.  
  
"Hey Cha..." Nancy walked into the room and saw them kissing. They didn't look to bothered by Nancy coming in.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Rachel came in and saw Monica and Chanlder. "AWWWWWW!!" Rachel smiled. "That's so cute!"  
  
Chandler jumped back. "Rachel......Nancy... hey baby.. what's up?" Chandler smiled at Nancy.  
  
"Chandler what's going on?"   
  
"Nothing... I was umm..."  
  
"Kissing Monica." Nancy crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry.. It just happened so fast. It was in the moment. I'm so sorry baby."  
  
Nancy didn't say anything for a while."What did you feel when you kissed her?" Nancy held back tears that she knew wanted to come out.  
  
"I felt a kiss."  
  
"Nothing more? You don't love her?"  
  
Chandler didn't answer.   
  
"Ok.. So you want to be with Monica?"  
  
"Yes.. I'm sorry. You're amazing Nancy.. you truly are.."  
  
"I'm just not Monica.." Nancy smiled. Then she looked at Monica. "You're lucky. He's an amazing guy... don't let him go ever again." As much as she wanted him. SHe knew that he would only be happy with the love of his life. "Bye Chandler." Nancy walked over to CHandler and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later Rach.." Nancy left the room. Rachel followed Nancy out the door.  
  
Monica smiled at Chandler. "I'm never going to leave you ever again." Tears ran down Monica's face.  
  
Chandler hugged Monica. "I"m not going to let you go."  
  
Monica kissed Chandler.   
  
"Wait.." Chandler got down on one knee. "Monica Gellar..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me..... again?"  
  
"Yes." Monica smiled and kissed Chandler.  
  
A nurse came in holding Caitlin. "Someone wants her mommy and daddy."  
  
Monica laughed. "Thank you." Monica said as the nurse placed Caitlin in her arms.  
  
The nurse left.  
  
"I can't believe she's our daughter.." Chandler played with her little hands.  
  
"I know."  
  
Chandler looked into Monica's eyes. "I've missed you sooo much."  
  
"I missed you too."

Is it me or was that the stupidest chapter ever? I had a chapter that was better but i could not find it. Like at all. I was like yea.. Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it took like forever to post... I'm so sorry.. and I posted a pretty bad chapter.. so yea.. I"m sorry. Please review!!! 


End file.
